


後頸 Nape

by GraySun



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: 如果黑澤的性癖真的是後頸
Relationships: Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kyoshi, 黑澤優一/安達清, 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	後頸 Nape

**Author's Note:**

> 日劇衍生，OOC注意。  
> 他們都不屬於我，除了我的腦洞。

**安達發現黑澤特別喜歡他的後頸。**

第一次性愛他們是採取背後式，因為據說這樣對第一次被進入方來說比較不會有太大的負擔。

那時候他已經熟透了，柔軟的穴口溼的一塌糊塗，剛才黑澤用手指輕柔撫弄過、又用唇舌舔弄過的乳首在冷空氣中打顫。

而黑澤還在不厭其煩的舔吻他的後頸，修長的手指一邊在他身前的硬挺撫弄，也一邊不忘摳弄著他已經被擴張了三根手指的後穴。

安達跪在床上，枕頭被塞在他的腰下，他感到羞恥的同時又被狂熱的情潮所淹沒，原來性愛是這樣恐怖又令人著迷，他不由自主的扭動著腰，想讓乳頭蹭在床單上緩解癢意。

他一動，脖頸就脫離了黑澤可以親吻的範圍，他正發出嘆息感受柔軟布料覆蓋在乳尖上緩和的癢意，就被黑澤一手撈著頸部前方拉了上來，黑澤有些急切的咬了他的頸後一口，安達差點腿軟的跪不住了。

他聽見自己用丟臉又粘膩的聲音說：「黑、黑澤⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「嗚⋯⋯癢⋯⋯」

黑澤終於停下專心在他後頸部舔舐的動作，他把頭輕輕靠在安達的頸窩，貼著他的臉頰問：「哪裡癢？」

安達吞了下口水，乳頭兩個字明明是正常的單字，但在此刻卻如此難以啟齒，他緊閉著雙眼不斷做心理建設，卻沒發現自己的身體已經在黑澤詢問時就難耐的扭動了起來，拼命想把乳頭送往黑澤的環著他胸口的手中摩擦。

他聽見黑澤似乎深深抽了一口氣，他有點困惑的側頭睜開眼，還沒來得及說話就感覺到黑澤把他抬高了一點，讓他坐在自己的腿上然後頭繞過了他的腋下，吸吮他腫脹的乳頭，另一隻手則從他身前移了上來，捏著他另外一邊的乳尖揉弄著。

安達發出一聲喘息，然後被自己嚇到似的抬起終於不需要支撐著自己的手蓋住嘴巴，拼命想把聲音吞回喉嚨裡。

黑澤一邊輪流舔吻著他的乳首，一邊還是伸手緊緊扣在他的後頸上——那讓安達有種自己是已經被鎖定獵物的錯覺。

終於漫長的前戲過去了。黑澤的三根手指張開手指在腸道內移動沒問題，也耐心找到安達穴道內敏感之處，來回用指尖掃過，得到安達激烈扭動腰部的反應——那種陌生完全不同於自慰的快感，讓安達恐懼又期待真正結合的時刻。

黑澤小心的幫助安達重新爬回床上，他拿起保險套想撕開包裝，卻屢屢不成功，安達有些困惑的轉頭看了他一眼，黑澤深吸一口氣要自己冷靜下來：「抱歉。」

安達看著他焦躁的神情卻笑了，黑澤愣了一下，不自在的說：「別笑我呀。」

「嗯⋯⋯但是原來你也會有這種表情⋯⋯」安達眼睛瞇著，臉頰泛著情慾薰蒸的潮紅：「很可愛呀。」

_——你才可愛吧！_

黑澤在內心無法抑制的想著，而被他觸碰的安達臉又更紅了。

_——啊，他知道了。_

安達鴕鳥似的轉過頭，把臉埋在雙臂 之間，這個姿勢讓他的肩胛骨特別明顯美麗的宛如落網的蝴蝶。

那可憐、被黑澤扯得不成形的保險套包裝終於被拆開了，黑澤急切的戴上套子，覆蓋上安達後背深深的把自己埋了進去。

說完全不痛是假的。就算做了充分擴張，手指和性器還是截然不同的體驗，但很快的黑澤就退了出來，用膨大的性器前端一下又一下的擦過方才用手指找到的敏感點，而黑澤重新俯下身唇舌重新流連在他的後頸和肩胛骨間的肌膚。

那種體貼又溫柔的碰撞方式很快就變成一種折磨，安達渴望更激烈的摩擦——就像第一次進來那種用力擦過敏感點的感覺——疼痛習慣過後反而是無限延伸的癢意。

他內心一邊為自己居然如此喜歡黑澤渴求和侵犯自己感到恐懼，又一邊無法克制自己身體的動作了起來，他小幅度的扭動著自己的腰，但下趴的姿勢實在讓他難以動作，安達無所適從求助無門的喊：「黑澤、黑澤！」

他的無助那麼明顯，黑澤停下了動作抬起上身輕輕的撫摸他後腦勺：「會痛嗎？我還是退出⋯⋯」

「不是！」安達帶著哭腔喊：「你怎麼不懂啊⋯⋯」他抬起身子，側身看著一臉擔心他的黑澤。

 _——啊，他是那麼的愛我，就算這種時候還是擔心我的感受。_ 這麼想著似乎渴求的話語也不是那麼丟臉：「想、想要你⋯⋯更用力⋯⋯」

但是黑澤卻毫無反應，安達一直盈滿眼眶的淚水終於掉了下來，他無措的喚道：「黑澤⋯⋯？」

黑澤突然動了起來，他有些粗暴的扣住安達後頸，另一隻手則掐住他的髖部，快速的抽動了起來，每一次都撞入最深處才抽到穴口，以此反覆的入侵安達脆弱的腸道。

安達再也說不出其他話，本來拼命想壓抑的聲音也在再難以抑制，他只記得自己似乎哭得非常慘烈，但不是因為討厭，而是因為這陌生的情潮洶湧猛烈吞噬了他的理智。

安達不記得自己何時昏了過去，但醒來時身上是清爽的，床單也換過了，他則是在黑澤懷裡。他們兩個交頸而眠，黑澤一隻手扣在他頸後，一隻手環繞著他的腰部。

安達輕輕動了一下，黑澤的手就收緊了，感覺到安達只是換了個姿勢又重新放鬆。安達微微抬起臉看了一下黑澤在陽光下柔軟而放鬆的面容，那些細小的絨毛在此刻都清晰可見，好一陣子才發現自己正在傻笑 _ **——啊原來我已經這麼這麼喜歡黑澤啦。**_

他閉上眼，再次把臉埋進黑澤的肩窩，感覺到黑澤的手又一次收攏，他忍不住笑了起來。

_——黑澤也這麼喜歡我真是太好了。_

陽光和黑澤溫暖的擁抱，讓他意識漸漸昏沈，他模糊的感覺到黑澤的手緩慢摩擦著他的頸後，過了一陣子才停下來只是鬆鬆的環著哪塊肌膚。

_——但他真的好喜歡抓著我後頸啊。_

他再次陷入睡眠前，如此迷迷糊糊的想著。

當然安達要到起床後才會知道，黑澤可不只是喜歡抓著他的後頸，幸好現在是冬天那些誇張吻痕都可以用圍巾遮住。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一集黑澤就看著安達後頸大喊ほくろ，第三集天台吻也是緊扣後頸，第七集就不用說了，確認了安達回抱住他後也是習慣性把手扣在他後頸上，我就在想：黑澤的性癖應該是後頸（沒有那是你的性癖。  
> 反正想著想著我就覺得我不行我要看讓我看他們抓後頸打炮，然後我就躺在床上用手機碼出這些東西惹。


End file.
